RECUPERÁNDOTE
by irma12
Summary: Regina esta dolida por lo que le hizo Emma decidiendo odiarla hasta no poder mas, sin saber que esta bajo una extraña maldición. Ella junto a una joven viajera trataran de romper la maldición y recuperar al amor de su vida poniendo en riesgo su propia vida. SQ.


**STORYBOOK AÑO 2XXX.**

"¡tenemos que hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar asi, no tenía que pasar!" gritaba un pelinegro tratando de correr a través de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

"¡lo sé, tenemos que llegar rápido antes de que nos encuentre!" decía una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos café alcanzando al moreno.

El suelo empezaba agrietarse, los arboles caían uno tras otro, la torrente lluvia hacia mas grande el lodo de la tierra impidiendo correr más rápido, la niebla no dejaba ver más allá y el cielo comenzaba a relampaguear.

"¡ya lo veo, rápido Emy quita la barrera!" estaban frente al mausoleo de Regina que se veía muy deteriorado cubierto de maleza y moho que impedía el paso a la entrada, las paredes estaban agrietadas y otras partes habían caído, parecía que no lo habían usado en años.

La rubia sin perder tiempo comenzó a deshacer la barrera con magia adentrándose hasta llegar a unas escaleras, bajaron deteniéndose frente un espejo rodeado de espinas empolvado, parecía antiguo.

"aquí esta, vamos es tu oportunidad, hazlo" el pelinegro trataba de cerrar la entrada colocando los pocos muebles que habían.

"¿crees que funcione?... sabes lo que pasara si no lo logro ¿verdad?" temía que no diera resultado y acabara empeorando las cosas o peor aun morir en el intento.

"claro que lo sé, pero confió en que lo consigas" le brindo una pequeña sonrisa para darle animo a la rubia.

"bien… entonces empecemos" decía la joven mientras intentaba relajarse secándose el sudor de las manos con el pantalón.

"toma" le entrego un especie de pergamino, estaba roto de las esquinas y las letras casi no se podían ver tubo que acercarse para poder leerlo.

"¿es lo que creo?... es… el" la rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que tenia en las manos, era un hechizo antiguo que se creía perdido, era toda una maravilla.

"si…me lo dio ella antes… de… ya sabes" el moreno trataba de no sonar triste pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que la mencionaba.

"¿la extrañas?" el solo se quedó en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza. "yo también" eso lo sorprendió, alzo la mirada hasta posarla en la rubia que se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

"creí que la odiabas"

"no lo hago… sé que no me soportaba, es más ni siquiera podía verme, pero aun asi yo nunca la odie, mucho menos ahora que ha hecho todo esto para que pudiéramos arreglarlo"

Una ligera sonrisa aparición en los labios del moreno que parecía mucho más tranquilo, pero solo por unos breves minutos pues tenían que darse prisa si querían conseguirlo.

Al abrir el pergamino salió disparado un rayo de luz blanca iluminando el cielo, la rubia supo que esa era la señal para comenzar pues tenía que apresurarse antes que llegaran las criaturas de aquella bruja.

Alzo ambos brazos al cielo recitando las palabras escritas en el pergamino, de sus manos salían ráfagas luminosas que se dirigían a la luz blanca haciéndola más grandes, le dolían las manos pero tenía que seguir.

Poco apoco se comenzó a ver un pequeño agujero en el suelo, donde comenzaba el rayo de luz blanca, siguió recitando el hechizo hasta que este se hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona cupiera a través de él.

"¡se están acercando!" gritaba el pelinegro.

"¡solo un poco más, ya casi está listo!"

"¡no tenemos tiempo, entra tú!"

"¡NO!... ¡prometiste ir conmigo!" sentía sus ojos húmedos, estaba al borde de las lagrimas al creer que no lo lograrían.

"si no entras ahora perderemos la oportunidad de evitar esto"

"pero..."

"escucha… confió en ti… sé que encontraras la manera de arreglar esto… ¡ahora ve!, yo los detendré… ¡corre!" sin más empujo a la rubia hacia el pequeño agujero cerrándose tras de sí.

"sé que encontraras a mi madre y la ayudaras, solo espero que no sea tarde" con ese último pensamiento el pelinegro corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una entrada subterránea donde se refugiaban las pocas personas que se habían salvado, entro sellando la entrada con una enorme roca para encontrarse con su novia Violet.

"¡Henry!" gritaba la rubia mientras caía por el portal que la succionaba sin poder hacer nada, viendo cómo se cerraba al momento de caer al suelo haciéndole perder el aire por unos segundos, dolida se paró con cuidado, no sabía dónde se encontraba asi que observo su alrededor, estaba rodeada de árboles _¡el bosque!_ Pensó mientras sacudía el polvo de su pantalón.

"no te preocupes Henry… la encontrare"

 **STORYBOOK.**

Habían pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido con el hada negra, Henry se había vuelto novio de Violet, David y Mary tenían al pequeño Neal que no les dejaba tiempo libre, Zelena había decidido comprar una casa cerca de Granny's Diner para vivir con su hija Robin.

Después de vencer al hada oscura, Emma comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que hacía era lo correcto, sabía que pronto se casaría con Killian y no quería cometer ningún error por las dudas que tenía así que le pidió al pirata un tiempo para poder pensar que el a regañadientes acepto.

Durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta que buscaba con mayor frecuencia a cierta morena de ojos chocolate, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, creía su corazón latir cuando la tenía cerca, conversaban de todo y nada, a veces sentía que el tiempo se detenía solo para ellas que sin quererlo se fueron enamorando hasta el punto de no poder estar lejos la una de la otra.

Emma tuvo que hablar con Killian y sus padres sobre su decisión, ellos sorprendentemente lo aceptaron, Killian solo menciono que lo sospechaba, no le guardaba rencor así que quedaron como amigos.

Ya llevaban dos años de relación, durante ese tiempo la rubia se mudó a la mansión junto con Henry que encantado acepto que sus madres estuvieran juntas.

No había ocurrido ningún problema, todo parecía ir bien de no ser por cierta persona que se ocultaba en el bosque queriendo encontrar una oportunidad para vengarse de todos los personajes de cuentos de hadas.

 **STORYBOOK HACE SEIS MESES.**

Desde que había llegado vigilaba cada movimiento que hacia cada habitante del pueblo, pero aún no había encontrado una oportunidad, si se dejaba ver corría el riesgo de ser vencida pues aún no conseguía el total de su poder además la salvadora sería un problema para ella más si contaba con la ayuda de Regina, necesitaba un medio para poder comenzar su plan.

Paso cuatro meses intentando encontrar algo hasta que al fin vio su oportunidad en una joven pelinegra que recién acababa de llegar a Storybook y por lo que sabía nadie se había enterado aun.

Sin perder tiempo decidió hacerle una pequeña visita.

Llego a una pequeña cabaña cerca de la playa, estaba bien escondida que si no hubiera sido por su magia no la hubiera encontrado nunca _"la niña sabe esconderse"_ pensó mientras caminaba a través de la maleza del lugar.

Al llegar toco la puerta de madera, escucho ruido adentro hasta que una pelinegra de ojos negros abrió apuntándole con una pistola.

"¡¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?!" la chica vestía un pantalón marrón con una camisa de cuadros roja.

"lo mismo que tú, claro solo que de diferente forma" sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado de persona y era exactamente como pensaba.

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto sin bajar el arma en caso de tener que usarla.

"te lo diré si me dejas pasar" la pelinegra dudaba dejar entrar a esa desconocida en su refugio, pero le dio curiosidad saber que era lo que sabía así que sin más la dejo pasar.

"bien, pero si haces algo extraño no dudare en dispararte ¿quedo claro?" guardo el arma en el estuche que tenia en la cintura haciéndose aun lado para que pasara.

"Por supuesto" sin decir nada más entro sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

"y bien, vas hablar o que" no se había movido de su posición solo se recargo en la puerta alerta por si se le ocurría atacar.

"¿no me vas ofrecer algo?, he visto a las personas de este lugar hacerlo cuando reciben visitas"

"no soy de este pueblo"

"ya lo sé, por eso te digo que tenemos casi los mismos intereses"

"no tengo idea de lo que hablas"

"no te hagas la desorientada, se perfectamente a que volviste y créeme necesitaras mi ayuda si quieres conseguir tu objetivo"

"¿y qué crees saber según tú?"

"yo sé más de lo que puedas imaginar, como también sé a quién quieres recuperar"

"¡qué sabes!" exigió alterada y nerviosa volviendo apuntarle con el arma

"tranquila solo quiero ayudarte" ni se había inmutado, solo siguió observando los gestos de la pelinegra.

"¿en que podría necesitar tu ayuda?"

Ella solo sonrió al pensar que había caído en su trampa, saco de su saco un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia roja que brillaba cual diamante y si se tenía cerca se podía escuchar un tik tak similar a los latidos del corazón.

Extendiendo la mano se lo ofreció a la pelinegra que sabía de magia y hechizos pero nunca había visto algo así, con mucho cuidado lo tomo tratando de no derramar su contenido.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto embelesada por la calidez que desprendía el frasco llenándola de una extraña tranquilidad.

"es lo que necesitas para obtener lo que quieres…solo te diré algo, lo que ocasiona esa sustancia es gratificante pero a la vez peligroso, si decides usarlo no me haré responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Qué se supone que hace?"

"no te lo puedo decir, solo debes saber que si lo usas obtendrás lo que más deseas y supongo que no tengo que decirte que es… ¿o sí?"

No respondió pues sabía exactamente que quería o más bien a quien, asi que no pregunto más, al ver que había cumplido con su cometido salió de la casa con una sonrisa triunfal sin decir nada pues sabía que no duraría en usar su maldición.

 **STORYBOOK PRESENTE.**

Regina estaba recostada en su cama mientras pensaba como el tiempo corría más lento de lo normal, escuchando el tic tac del reloj repasando los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, el día que rumplestiltskin le había dado a Henry, cuando llego Emma y rompió su maldición, el viaje a Nunca Jamás, la pelea con Peter Pan, Emma como el ser oscuro, la llegada de su hermana, camelot, hades y el hada oscura, tantas cosas que habían pasado y aun así tenía el presentimiento que su lucha aún no acababa.

Una hermosa rubia dormía plácidamente cuando los rayos del sol chocaron con su rostro que al verse molestada se cubrió con la cobija, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena que al instante se volvió una mueca triste pues sabia que desde hace dos meses Emma había comenzado actuar extraño, casi siempre la evitaba, llegaba tarde a casa y siempre pretextaba que tenía mucho trabajo, claro que ella no le creía pues era la alcaldesa y no recuerda dejarle tantos informes por hacer.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, lo presentía pero aun así trataba de convencerse que todo saldría bien además hoy era un día especial, era el cumpleaños de Emma y Regina esperaba sorprender a la rubia con el regalo que le tenía preparado.

 **POV REGINA.**

No me había dado cuenta en que momento me había vuelto a dormir, cuando desperté Emma ya se había ido resignada me vestí con un pantalón negro, botas de tacón bajo y un saco negro, al bajar me encontré con Henry hablamos un rato mientras desayunamos, le conté sobre la sorpresa que le tenía a Emma se veía muy emocionado que rodeo la mesa hasta llegar hacia mi abrazándome, me sorprendí pero correspondí al abrazo.

se despidió con un beso en la mejilla corriendo a la salida gritando que me ayudaría mientras yo me quedaba pensando en lo mucho que había crecido y que a pesar de lo grande que era no podía evitar seguir viéndolo como un niño.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios Salí hacia mi mercedes para comprar lo necesario para el regalo de mi amada rubia. Al llegar al supermercado escogí solo la mejor carne, las más frescas verduras y aderezos, quería que fuera una cena especial así que no me permitía ningún error.

Una vez en casa deje las compras en la cocina volteando hacia el reloj que marcaba las 6:00 todavía tenía tiempo así que tome mi celular mandándole un mensaje a Emma.

" _hola mi amor, espero no te haya molestado, te espero en casa a las 8:00 te tengo una sorpresa. Regina"_

Apague el aparato y comencé con los preparativos para la cena, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que le iba a pedir que no me di cuenta que ya era tarde faltaba solo 20 minutos para las 8, sin perder mas tiempo coloque los últimos arreglos en la mesa, una vez todo listo me apresure a cambiarme.

Me vestí con un hermoso traje sastre negro con unos botines del mismo color, me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me puse el mejor perfume que tenía, al terminar baje a la sala sentándome en el sofá para esperar la llegada de mi amada pero comenzaba a sentir mis parpados pesados entonces recordé que no había dormido bien por pensar en lo extraña que actuaba Emma y sin mas poco apoco fui cerrando los ojos hasta caer dormida.

Al despertar dirigí rápidamente la mirada hacia el reloj marcando las 10:00 ya era tarde, mire alrededor dándome cuenta que aún no había llegado Emma eso me extraño así que encendí mi teléfono, tenía un mensaje de ella diciendo que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal por un inconveniente que surgió en la comisaria me desilusione porque quería que esta noche fuera especial pero recordé lo que me había dicho Henry hace tiempo, que no existe impedimento para lo que realmente deseamos, sin pensarlo tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a la comisaria para darle el regalo que con tanto esmero tarde en conseguir.

 **COMISARIA.**

"mmm… espera nos pueden descubrir" la rubia estaba sentada sobre el escritorio con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de una pelinegra, tenía solo el sujetador y los pantalones hasta la rodilla.

"solo no hagas tanto ruido y ya" decía la pelinegra mientras besaba ferozmente los labios de la rubia que gemía de placer pasando los brazos por el cuello de la oji negra para traerla más hacia si devorando aquellos prohibidos labios.

La pelinegra fue bajando su mano hasta colarse en la ropa interior de Emma esta al sentir el contacto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte, comenzó a realizar círculos en su hinchado clítoris, lo masajeo, pellizco y jalo para placer de la rubia que no podía contener sus gemidos.

"mmm… sigue… justo ahí… no te detengas por favor"

"no pensaba hacerlo"

Siguieron besándose hasta que la penetro con un dedo, Emma arqueo la espalda en signo de placer mientras la pelinegra arremetía con fuerza entrando y saliendo dentro de ella.

"¡más fuerte… así… no te detengas… sigue!" gritaba la rubia perdida en el placer que le brindaba la mujer que estaba enfrente que introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo sus embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas.

"ah ah…mmm…ya casi llegó… no voy a resistir mas…mmmm… mas rápido"

Y así lo hizo, comenzó moviendo sus dedos más rápido metiendo y sacando sin piedad dentro de la suave cavidad de la rubia.

"no te preocupes… puedes venirte, no te contengas… dámelo todo…. Vamos Emma"

"ah… aaa… mmmm... ¡Lily!" Soltó un fuerte gemido llena de placer llegando al clímax de su pación, estaba agitada y casi le faltaba la respiración, se colocó en el cuello de la pelinegra respirando entrecortadamente.

"esto aún no ha terminado" comenzó una nueva batalla de besos para ver quien dominaba más, se acariciaban como si no existiese un mañana, estaban tan excitadas que no cabía su lujuria, la oji negra fue bajando haciendo un recorrido de besos por el cuello, los pechos pasando por el abdomen hasta llegar al lugar deseado, la rubia jadeo al sentir el frió aliento de la pelinegra en esa zona, no resistió mas y coloco sus manos en la cabellera negra empujándola mas al centro de su placer.

La oji negra no se hizo del rogar sin mas comenzó a lamer el clítoris chocando su lengua de vez en cuanto, lamia como si fuera un caramelo, con sus dientes jalo el clítoris haciendo arquear la espalda de la hermosa rubia que no podía contener sus gemidos.

POV REGINA.

Estacione el auto fuera de la comisaria, estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que me ocurría algo así solo esperaba que mi amada rubia aceptara.

No quería entrar pues los nervios me estaban matando. Estaba a punto de irme cuando recibí un mensaje, era de Henry.

"suerte mama, no te preocupes ma estará feliz de tu propuesta veras que aceptara… ánimos. Henry"

Esas palabras me llenaron de valor, saque la pequeña cajita que estaba en mi saco sonriendo al ver el pequeño anillo de oro forjado solo por el mejor herrero, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir que accediera hacerlo pero al final lo logre, esta noche pensaba pedirle que se case conmigo pues la amaba demasiado que estaba dispuesta a unir mi vida a la de ella.

Con una sonrisa y renovados ánimos entre a la comisaria, recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de sheriff, estaba a punto de abrir hasta que un sonido me paralizo por completo, no lo podía creer me negaba a creerlo, esos ruidos eran gemidos, con las manos temblorosas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho decidí abrir la puerta creyendo que solo era mi imaginación.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, Emma casi desnuda arriba del escritorio gimiendo sin control y una pelinegra comiéndosela en un lugar donde prefería no mencionar.

En ese momento me paralice, sentía la garganta seca, mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, me sentía terriblemente mal, apreté mis manos en puños hasta el punto de hacer sangrar mis palmas, sentía una incontrolable rabia apoderarse de mí que no me pude aguantar mas y grite.

"¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!"

FIN POV.

Al escucharla se sobre exaltaron volteando hacia la entrada encontrándose con unos enfurecidos ojos café que las miraba llena de rabia. Rápidamente se pararon mientras la rubia trataba de subirse los pantalones.

"Regina…" susurro Emma sin saber que más hacer.

"¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?" respondió enojada la pelinegra por haber interrumpido su momento con la despampanante rubia.

"¡¿TU?!... ¡EMMA PODRÍAS EXPLICARME QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ!"

"ella no tiene nada que explicar, está más que claro lo que paso aquí ¿no?" la oji negra quería que se fuera para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡A TI NO TE PREGUNTE… MALDITA SEA RESPONDE EMMA!"

"¡QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, QUE TE HE ESTADO ENGAÑANDO CON LILY DESDE HACE DOS MESES, QUE YA NO SOPORTO ESTAR CONTIGO, QUE DETESTO QUE ME TOQUES, QUE ME BESES, QUE PREFIERO TENER SEXO CON LILY QUE CONTIGO, QUE FUE UN ERROR INTENTAR QUERERTE, QUE TE ODIO" Sin saber porque una extraña rabia comenzó apoderarse de Emma, sin poder evitar soltar esas palabras hirientes.

"E…Emma" la morena se sentía traicionada, humillada, comenzando a sentir pequeñas lagrimas recorrer su triste rostro.

"¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE ME SEPARO DE MIS PADRES, ME HICISTE VIVIR UN INFIERNO PASANDO EN DIFERENTES CASAS DE ACOGIDA, NO SABES LO QUE SENTÍA CUANDO ALGUIEN ME MIRABA COMO SI FUERA UNA VIL LADRONA, NUNCA SUPISTE LO QUE YO PASE ASÍ QUE NO TE HAGAS LA OFENDIDA POR QUE NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE MÍ!"

"¡TIENES RAZÓN NO TE CONOZCO… ALMENOS NO AHORA… TÚ NO ERES LA EMMA QUE YO CONOZCO… NO ERES LA MUJER DE LA QUE ME ENAMORE… ya no lo eres"

"¡POR MI ESTA BIEN ASÍ PODRE SEGUIR ACOSTÁNDOME CON LILY SIN TENER QUE OCULTARNOS… NO ENTIENDO COMO EL IDIOTA DE ROBIN PUDO VER ALGO BUENO EN TI, QUIZÁS ESTAS CONDENADA A QUE TODO AQUEL QUE SE TE ACERQUE MUERA… ERES UNA MALDICIÓN… TAL VEZ POR ESO MURIÓ DANIEL" ese fue el detonante para explotar su ira, sin poder evitarlo se abalanzo sobre la rubia propinándole tremendo puñetazo que hizo que se tambaleara sacándole un poco de sangre por la nariz.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A MENCIONARLOS… ELLOS ME AMARON Y SI MURIERON FUE POR QUE DE VERDAD ME QUERÍAN, POR QUE CREÍAN QUE MI MALDITA VIDA VALÍA MAS QUE LA DE ELLOS!"

"¡ESTO FUE UN ERROR…TU Y YO SOMOS UN ERROR" gritaba Emma sin saber como parar.

"¡SABES QUE , PÚDRETE RUBIA ESTÚPIDA"

"¡LO MISMO DIGO BRUJA"

"tienes razón, fue un error creer que había encontrado a la persona adecuada y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…lo mucho que me arrepiento"susurro la morena suspirando derrotada, humillada y dolida, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir, solo quería salir de ese lugar y nunca regresar, salio por la puerta dando un portazo entro en su mercedes y piso el acelerador hasta perderse entre las calles de Storybook, secándose las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Paro cerca del bosque, salió del auto derrumbándose en la tierra llorando sin consuelo, gritando desgarradoramente hasta sentir su garganta seca, golpeo con rabia el suelo sangrándole los nudillos, estuvo así hasta que sintió perder una parte de su corazón, que ya estaba suficientemente destrozado como para doler en demencia.


End file.
